Brieven voor Mema
by Avana65
Summary: Andromeda Tops ontvangt een laatste brief. Post DH! 1e plaats bij de Huffelpuf Challenge op HPF


**Brieven voor Mema**

De zon gaat bijna onder. Op zijn weg naar de aarde gluurt hij nog even de kamer binnen. Zijn stralen glijden bijna liefkozend van de ene hoek naar de andere. Even blijven ze rusten op de vrouw die roerloos aan een grote grenen eettafel zit en met trillende handen een rol perkament vasthoudt. De gouden stralen glijden over haar gezicht omlaag en lijkt even te treuzelen bij het perkament alsof ze afscheid nemen, om daarna de kamer te verlaten.

De roodomrande ogen van de vrouw staren naar het zegel van de afzender. Advocatenbureau Barnabas, Thompson & Prosper. Het liefst wil ze de rol wegstoppen, verbergen, ergens ver weg waar ze hem nooit meer tegen komt. De werkelijkheid ontvluchten.

Maar er is geen tijd om te vluchten, geen tijd om te rouwen; ze heeft verantwoordelijkheden. Bij die gedachte vermant ze zich. Ze neemt het uiteinde van het glanzende paarse lint tussen duim en wijsvinger en begint zachtjes te trekken terwijl ze ongemerkt op haar onderlip bijt.

Centimeter voor centimeter verlaat het lint de strik om het perkament totdat het uiteindelijk kronkelend boven de tafel hangt. Dan valt het van tussen haar bevende vingers als een sliert serpentine naar beneden.

Traag rolt ze het stijve perkament uit en de eerste regels van de brief worden langzaam zichtbaar. Er ontsnapt een droge snik aan haar lippen en de brief valt bovenop het paarse lint.

Als vanzelf begint het perkament weer in elkaar te rollen totdat uiteindelijk alleen de bovenste regels zichtbaar zijn.

_Lieve Mema,_

_Als je deze brief krijgt, ben ik er niet meer en heb – _

De vrouw knijpt haar ogen dicht in en haalt diep adem maar kan zich er niet toe brengen de brief weer op te pakken. _Dit is de laatste! De allerlaatste brief._

De onrechtvaardigheid van de situatie klauwt aan haar. Dit is niet zoals het hoort. Niet zoals het had moeten zijn. "De laatste brief had van mij moeten komen. Dit hadden mijn woorden moeten zijn," denkt de vrouw plotseling boos.

Abrupt schuift ze de brief van zich af en staat op, de tafel met een krassend geluid een stukje naar achteren schuivend. Ze loopt naar het grote grenen dressoir en haalt uit de bovenste lade een stapeltje perkament te voorschuin dat vast gebonden is met een zelfde paars lint. Dit lint glanst niet meer en lijkt zo zacht als fluweel. Het uiteinde streelt haar huid als het over haar pols valt.

In plaats van terug te lopen naar de tafel stapt ze de gang in om onderaan de trap, met haar hoofd schuin en een geconcentreerde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, stil te staan. Ze hoort niets; hij slaapt nog. Gerustgesteld loopt ze de kamer weer in, de deur op een kier latend. Voor ze weer aan de tafel gaat zitten, pakt ze haar toverstaf en steekt wat kaarsen aan.

Voor de tweede keer die avond trekt de vrouw een paarse strik los. Ze pakt de bovenste brief en legt de rest van het stapeltje op tafel. Behoedzaam ontvouwt ze het perkament. De naden zijn dun en op sommige plaatsen zelfs kapot gegaan.

Haar blik valt op de datum. _2 september 1984. _Bijna 14 jaar geleden. Ze begint te lezen en als een Tijdverdrijver brengt de brief haar terug naar het verleden.

_Ze moest lachen bij het lezen van het koosnaampje boven de brief._

"_Mema," glimlachte ze naar de man die over haar schouder meelas. Het was lang geleden dat haar dochter haar zo genoemd had. In de tijd dat ze haar vader in alles nadeed en nazei. Maar Dromeda was een mondvol voor een kleuter en uit een mix met mama werd toen Mema geboren._

_Snel las ze verder, benieuwd hoe Nymphadora het op haar eerste schooldag had gehad. Ze was niet echt bezorgd; Nymphadora was tenslotte erg goed in het ontwapenen van andere mensen._

_O, blijkbaar had ze in de Zweinstein Express al vrienden gemaakt. Een Wemel. Ze dacht even na. Dat moest dan de tweede zoon van Arthur en Molly zijn; die was even oud als Nymphadora._

"_Ze lijkt het wel naar haar zin te hebben in Huffelpuf," klonk de stem van Ted over haar schouder. _

"_WAT? Huffelpuf? Dat kan niet …" Andromeda's ogen gleden bliksemsnel van links naar rechts over het perkament tot ze bleven steken bij die onwaarschijnlijke woorden. Haar mond zakte open, klapte weer dicht terwijl ze ongelovig haar hoofd heen en weer schudde. Ze stond op van de bank en begon geagiteerd heen en weer te lopen. Ted bekeek het geamuseerd._

"_Huffelpuf? O Merlijn! Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Ik bedoel … ik had er wel een beetje rekening meegehouden dat ze niet in Zwadderich zou komen zoals de rest van de familie maar dan toch in ieder geval in Ravenklauw net als jij. Of in Griffoendor net als Sirius … O god, ik kan het niet geloven … een Huffelpuf."_

_Ted keek zijn ijsberende vrouw met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. "Zo erg is het toch niet? Het klinkt alsof ze het best naar haar zin heeft."_

"_Niet zo erg?" Andromeda bleef abrupt stilstaan en keek Ted fel aan. "Er heeft nog nooit iemand uit onze familie in Huffelpuf gezeten. Nog nooit! Huffelpuf is zo … is gewoon …," sputterde ze verontwaardigd._

"_Dromeda, denk je niet dat je een beetje heftig reageert?" Ted probeerde geduldig te blijven hoewel hij vond dat zijn vrouw een beetje reageerde. "Ik vind dat de meeste tovenaars veel te veel waarde hechten aan de afdeling waarin je ooit als kind gesorteerd bent. Wat maakt de afdeling nou uit? Als ze het daar maar naar haar zin heeft. Bovendien, na de manier waarop je familie je behandeld heeft, zou ik verwachtte dat je blij was dat ze niet in dat Zwadderich terecht kwam."_

"_Maar niet in Huffelpuf!" riep Andromeda. "Maar hoe kun jij dat ook snappen, voor jouw ouders maakte het niets uit in welke afdeling je zat." _

_Ze rolde met haar ogen. "De afdeling waarin je terecht komt, is van groot belang. Niet alleen op school maar ook later bij een opleiding of werk. En wat heb je nu aan trouw …" en ze tekende met haar wijs- en middelvingers aanhalingstekens in de lucht, "… als je ergens wilt komen in het leven?"_

_Ted kreeg geen kans om te protesteren._

"_En denk je dat ik zin heb om nog meer vernederd te worden door mijn zussen en zwagers?" Tranen van woede sprongen in haar ogen. Ted begreep eindelijk waar haar teleurstelling van kwam en wilde om de bank heen naar haar toe lopen. Bij het zien van zijn meelevende blik, draaide Andromeda zich echter om en stormde de kamer uit._

_Het had lang, heel lang geduurd voor Andromeda zich erbij neer kon leggen, al deed ze haar uiterste best om Nymphadora niets van haar teleurstelling te laten merken. _

De kaarsen worden langzaam korter terwijl Andromeda de ene brief na de andere liefdevol openvouwt. Iedere brief brengt haar weer dichter bij het heden.

Uitslagen van S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len en P.U.I.S.T.en. Een foto van de diploma-uitreiking met een uitbundig lachende Dora in een geel gewaad.

Gelukkig was haar meisje wel slim en dapper genoeg om in aanmerking te komen voor de Schouweropleiding, had ze destijds gedacht.

Verhalen van praktijkopdrachten en van Ministerie feestjes. De brief waarin ze eindelijk haar gevoelens voor Remus opbiechtte hoewel Andromeda dat al een poos vermoed had. De frustratie om zijn koppige houding, de angst dat haar ouders hem niet zouden accepteren en tenslotte een uitnodiging voor hun bruiloft die ze in stilte zouden vieren.

De brieven van een dolgelukkige Dora, gestuurd na de geboorte van het kind dat nu zo onschuldig en onwetend boven ligt te slapen, zitten in een ander stapeltje.

Andromeda's herinneringen draaien rond in haar hoofd, als kringen in een vijver. Steeds groter en groter tot het water tot rust komt en er in haar hoofd enkel een beeld achter blijft van een lachende, jonge vrouw met kort, paars haar en een blond jongetje in haar armen. Een ongrijpbaar beeld. Want als ze het probeert te vangen, verdwijnt het weer in de golven van emoties.

Met gesloten ogen blijft ze even zo zitten. Dan reikt ze met trillende vingers naar de rol perkament in het midden van de tafel en begint te lezen.

_Lieve Mema,_

_Als je deze brief krijgt dan ben ik er niet meer en heb je mijn laatste brief _

_gekregen._

_Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat Remus hem aan je gegeven heeft, want als _

_Barnabas hem rechtstreeks aan jou heeft gestuurd, betekent dat dat Remus _

_het ook niet overleefd heeft._

_Oh Mema, ik bid dat jullie niets overkomt en dat jullie dan samen voor Teddy _

_kunnen zorgen. Ik weet dat je je reserves naar Remus hebt maar ik houd van _

_hem, Mema, en hij zal iemand nodig hebben. Net als jij iemand nodig hebt._

_Ik zal altijd dankbaar zijn voor de tijd die we samen hebben gehad, hoe kort _

_die ook misschien is. En ik heb nooit spijt gehad van welke keuze dan ook die _

_ik ooit gemaakt heb._

_Ik hoop met heel mijn hart dat het allemaal niet voor niets blijkt te zijn. Als we _

_de oorlog winnen is dat het allemaal waard._

_Als … als je deze brief … van Barnabas kreeg, weet ik dat je voor Teddy zult _

_zorgen. Harry is natuurlijk zijn peetvader maar wie weet of hij … Ik bedoel, als _

_hij de oorlog overleeft, verdient hij het om eerst eens een poosje te Leven. _

_Zonder een nieuwe verantwoordelijkheid, al weet ik dat hij dat niet zo zou zien. _

_Maar hij is tenslotte nog maar zeventien!_

_Maar Teddy … o God Mema, Teddy … De gedachte hem niet te zien _

_opgroeien is onverdraaglijk. Elke dag denk ik aan nieuwe dingen die ik zal _

_missen als ik het niet overleef._

_Zorg dat hij zich altijd omringdmet liefde zal voelen, net zoals ik dat altijd _

_gevoeld heb, en geef hem elke avond een kus van me (ons). Ik hou van je._

_Je Nymphadora._

_O en Mema, Remus weet het al maar als ik begraven wordt, wil ik geen paars. _

_Hoeveel ik ook van die kleur houd – en ja, ik weet dat jij er vroeger wel eens _

_gek van werd – dan heb ik liever geel en zwart. _

_Als ik aan het volgende avontuur begin, zoals Perkamentus altijd zei, dan wil _

_ik meenemen waar ik vandaan kom. Want als je niet trouw blijft aan jezelf en _

_dat wat je maakt tot wie je bent, wat blijft er dan nog over?_

_Kus xxx_

Er spat een druppel op het perkament uiteen. Andromeda strijkt met de bovenkant van haar hand over haar oogleden en fluistert zacht: "Dan wordt het geel, lieverd."


End file.
